


No More Games

by Lyonface



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age II, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Smut, M/M, PWP, Prompt Fill, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-04
Updated: 2016-05-04
Packaged: 2018-06-06 09:58:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6749077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lyonface/pseuds/Lyonface
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Right to the Good Parts" Prompt Fill:<br/>13. <i>This wasn’t meant to be a date, but we’ve had such a good time and now it’s 2 a.m. and I should really go home…</i></p><p>In which Fenris and Solas go and play some video games, and then stop playing games. ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) Requested by wherewillowswail.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No More Games

     Fenris decided that he would forcibly shove Varric into the nearest cubby hole if he even dared showed his face tonight. He had the audacity to convince (read: guilt) him into accompanying him to some stuffy writing shindig that the elf had absolutely zero interest in on the pretense that they were going to have nice booze. Varric also mentioned that he could also introduce him to some people that might have interest in the business he’d just gotten off the ground if he went. He made sure to rib him about needing to be thankful for getting him advertising spots in the paper he managed, and made little effort to hide that he owed him even if his tone was teasing the entire time.

     Now as Fenris anchored himself to the wall of the venue after hours of waiting for the damned dwarf, pretension hanging under the nose of the people milling about in a strange sea of fine tailoring and t-shirts with fraying blazers cast in ambient lighting, he had half a mind to just down this disappointing gin and bolt home. He hadn’t arrived alone, despite the dwarf’s absence, but he couldn’t find it in him to care too much  for the small group of them that had arrived as Varric’s entourage, chiefly for abandoning him only minutes after arriving. Hawke had long left him to chase after some blond elf who looked to be up to absolutely no good whatsoever, and Iron Bull was revelling in the attention he was getting as one of the only Qunari present, which left him with Solas, who has slinked away in an attempt to mingle. Granted, he had imagined Solas would be in his element at a place like this, so he couldn’t hide his quizzical expression when Solas made a bee-line for the open bar only to eventually join him in the growing line of wallflowers, a dark substance in hand.

     He decided to voice his opinions, “Of all the people I’d expect would feel easy here, I anticipated that it would be you.”

     Solas scoffed at that notion, pushing at the hinge of his thin-framed glasses to sit higher on his nose. “I suppose you assume this because I am a writer? Need I remind you that I write scientific papers? Newspaper columnists and self-published harlequin novelists have little in common with me.”

     A chuckle escaped the tattooed elf as he enjoyed the mildly-offended reaction of the taller man beside him who narrowed blue eyes at the crowd with distaste. Fenris appreciated the slight dig at Varric. At least he wasn’t the only one miffed by the man’s absence.

     “So the scientist finds more in common with the tattoo artist.” He shook his head, his undercut hair waving gently with the disbelieving gesture.

     The bald elf smirked, the jagged line of his teeth flashing in his grin for a moment before he lifted his dark drink to his lips.

     Fenris followed suit, his green eyes catching on Bull’s horns as he laughed good-naturedly at a grinning, wrinkled old woman in a pompous hat. At Solas’s returning tenor over the pulsing hum of the indie band playing in the next room, he turned to catch his tongue darting over his lower lip to catch a drop of his drink.

     “You are not...pretentious about your particular artistry, as they are of theirs,” the man said, cerulean orbs flicking over to Fenris’s face.

     The white-haired elf scoffed. “You dislike hearing them prattle that much?”

     That earned him a wrinkled nose in return, “Indeed. At least when you speak, it is with purpose and, at the very least, interesting.”

     Fenris hummed, a pleased smile on his lips before meeting the rim of the clear cup to them and knocking back the rest of the gin. When he dropped his empty vessel, a blotch of dark hair framing bright blue eyes caught his green ones and she closed the distance in a few long strides. She was wearing a loose sleeveless top that spilled over her front with loose black pants, short pumps clicking against the wooden floor as she made her way to the pair of elves.

     “Fen, hey!” came Hawke’s voice as she stopped in front of him, a blond elf in toe with an aloof, almost bored look to her face before she glanced at Solas, both exchanging a disinterested expression before she turned her eyes to him. She was wearing a tight yellow blouse and a short red skirt with tight-knit fishnet stockings. For some reason, she wasn’t wearing shoes.

     Hawke gestured to the girl, “I wanted to introduce you. This is Sera, a friend of Bull’s.”

     Fenris nodded and Hawke turned to introduce him in turn. “This is Fenris, the one that opened up that new tattoo parlor I was telling you about.”

     A smile broke over her face now, excited by the news. “Wicked cool! You do ‘em yerself?”

     Fenris blinked, not entirely sure what she was getting at. “If you mean am I an artist, then yes.”

     She slapped Hawke on the shoulder who didn’t even flinch, despite how forceful the contact sounded. Then again, shoving a statue over would be easier than throwing Hawke off-balance. “Sick, right? I know a friend lookin’ fer some. I’ll hitcha up!”

     “Yeah, sure,” Fenris responded before Sera raised her cup to him and turned to scamper off towards the finger food in the back corner, saying something about chasing her drink down. Hawke watched her go, turned and elbowed Fenris with that foolish winking grin of hers before turning and following the bouncing elf, eyeballing her rear-end all the while.

     “Your friend has…” Solas started, pausing as he considered his words, “interesting taste.”

     “Huh! Taste,” Fenris responded before shaking his head, watching her saunter to the pastries, “Whatever her taste is, it changes on a monthly basis.”

     “I’ve heard stories about Hawke. It seems like those two would compliment each other well,” Solas offered, looking after them apprehensively.

     “The last thing Hawke needs to be is a catalyst in one of Sera’s infamous plots,” Fenris said, glancing at Solas’s now dry cup. He offered his hand to the man and Solas gave him the empty container. He continued, “At least as far as Varric’s stories are concerned.”

     The writer chuckled, rubbing his long fingers over his jaw, “I have no doubt they are fairly accurate retellings. Sera’s mischief is hardly believable as it is.”

     Glancing at the open bar, Fenris turned towards the bald elf and nodded in the direction of the alcohol, the only thing that had really kept him here all this time, Solas included. “You want anything?”

     Solas took a pointed look around them, his gaze passing over the crowd with a disinterested expression before turning back to Fenris, “I was considering taking an early leave, if I’m to be quite honest.”

     Fenris frowned, admittedly a little disappointed. Solas leaving meant he’d have to choke down the company here like he attempted earlier in the evening, and he’d really rather be just about anywhere else. There was Hawke, but he preferred not subjecting himself to being a third wheel. Maybe he’d leave too; his home wasn’t very far.

     “Perhaps you’d like to accompany me,” the older elf suggested, nervously adjusting the hem of the blue vest wrapped tightly around his torso.

     Fenris blinked, pleasantly surprised. He cocked an eyebrow, not at all objecting to the idea of spending more time in his company, especially if it wasn’t here. “What did you have in mind?”

     Solas shrugged, wearing a sheepish smile. “I’m not incredibly knowledgeable of this part of town, I’m afraid. In any case, I don’t feel comfortable driving just yet.”

     They’d both been knocking back drinks since they got here, and that was hours ago. Fenris shrugged and threw the cups in a wastebin settled around the corner. He didn’t quite want to go home yet either; downtown afforded a wealth of entertainment in the evening, especially on a weekend. Though, most of that entertainment consisted of dark, loud clubs, and he scowled at the idea of going to one of those.

     An idea popping to his head, he turned back to his companion. “How do you feel about games?”

     The man blinked at him, adjusting his glasses again as they passed into the foyer area. “What kind?” he asked.

     “There is an arcade a few blocks away,” Fenris suggested as the pair made their way towards the exit, nodding pleasantly to the staff as they passed them. “Hawke showed me the place a few years back when I moved here. She’s terrible at games, but I go there from time to time to unwind.”

     Solas hummed, “I would be interested in a game or two.”

     The night air was pleasantly cool and dry as they pushed passed the doors, breaking through the small group of attendees taking smoke breaks. Turning at the main road, Fenris lead Solas through the well lit streets of downtown Kirkwall. The city had been in a sad state for a long time. Most of the venues down these cluttered streets used to be empty, leaving little in the way of entertainment. With a recent financial boom to the area, a turn coinciding with Varric and his brother Bartrand taking ownership of multiple failing businesses in the area, including the largest newspaper company in the area, the city had started to come to life. Along with many interested entrepreneurs, the city saw a huge influx of investors and, with the help of the two brothers guiding some of the money flow, Kirkwall was a growing city quickly filling with a lot of new people. Fenris was glad to see what he would call his home to be getting so much positive attention.

     “How has your new business been?”

     Fenris turned to look up at Solas, who was looking ahead as they continued walking, slightly behind him so he could lead. The lights from a convenience store flashed brightly over the glass of his spectacles.

     “Well, I’m making enough to take on Bull part-time. For only being open a month, I think I’m doing better than expected,” he answered as they made a sharp right turn to stop in front of a large glowing sign, signalling their destination. “Here we go.”

     A pounding mix of chiptune and electronica met them as the pair pushed through the glass doors, the space filled with blinking lights and flashing screens, the machines all trying their best to entice interest as they spun gameplay and cinematics over their screens. There was a handful of patrons milling about, mostly crowding around the dancing boards and the air hockey tables.

     “Do we need tokens?” Solas asked, rolling up his sleeves to his elbows.

     Fenris unbuttoned the cuffs of his sleeves and mimicked the action, taking a moment to appreciate how completely out of place they probably looked. They were both well-dressed for a semi-formal event only to walk into an arcade around 11 at night.

     The artist turned to see the resident owner of the place eyeing him suspiciously, his thinning hair covered by a dark ballcap with the logo of the local sports team on it. The bags under his eyes didn’t look as dark as they usually did, the elf noted.

     “Fenris,” he greeted in a raspy, apprehensive voice.

     “Don’t worry, Samson, she isn’t with me this time,” the elf reassured him, watching as the clerk’s demeanor changed completely from stiff anticipation to relaxed in the span of a breath.

     He shook his head, “Thank the Maker. I’ve got some rowdy lowlanders tonight so just...don’t break anything, please.”

     Fenris just crooked an eyebrow at him as Solas chuckled and moved towards the token machines.

     Fenris turned and watched the elf for a moment as he leaned down to read the instructions of the token dispenser. He had met Solas a few times before in group outings with Varric and he’d always been stoic, but pleasant and intelligent. Despite the egotistical attitude Varric always complained about, Fenris had seen every little of it, at least not anything so blatant as the dwarf seemed to claim. It was at least tolerable at its worst.

     Solas reached behind him to pull his wallet out from his back pocket and Fenris’s eyes followed the movement. He had to admit, he had a _really_ great ass.

     He felt his phone buzz and retrieved it from his pocket with a jerk, swiping the code on his lockscreen and opening the text message, escaping immediately from that line of thought. He huffed to find nothing from Varric, but this one was from Hawke.

 

_[Hawke] 11:12 PM_

_hey i saw you leave with that bald elf, solas? i think thats what sera said ; ) weird taste, but have fun~ (づ￣ ³￣)づ_

 

     Fenris just stared at the message for a second, processing the audacity of her double-standards and her assumptions while ignoring her completely perfect timing. Why were they friends again?

     “Shall we both get the same amount?”

     Fenris pocketed his phone quickly and turned to Solas who was putting the painted metal coins in the pockets of his dress pants, looking at him expectantly.

     “Yeah, sorry,” he replied quickly, pulling out cash for himself and walking up to the box.

     “I take it Hawke’s reputation is quite accurate,” Solas said, smirking.

     It took him a moment to catch up with his line of thought. Ah, Samson’s comment. Discontent to continue talking about the woman, Fenris pushed the button on the machine, it loudly dispensing the allotted amount of coins in the scoop at the bottom. “Hawke is Hawke. Regardless, there really is only one rule we play by.”

     The writer turned expectantly, twirling a coin between his fingers as Fenris pocketed his collection.

     The artist looked up to him and gestured, “The one who wins picks the next thing we play.”

     Solas smirked and, with a low nod, he spread his arm to gesture to the flashing lights and sounds of the institution, cabinets, tables, and machines just waiting to be put to the test. “You are familiar with the establishment. You choose first.”

 

     Fenris was initially impressed by how quickly Solas seemed to catch on to the rules of whatever they tried despite his claimed unfamiliarity with most video games in general. Fighting games, rail shooters, racing games, it didn’t really seem to matter. Fenris’s winning streak had started to dwindle about half way through, even with his affinity for the games here. Considering most of the people he tended to come here with, Hawke who broke the machines when she lost and Donnic who really only excelled at shooting games, Fenris hadn’t been used to much of a challenge.

    Solas was actually a worthy opponent, all things considered. Fenris would have the most wins by the end of the night, but considering the writer’s impressive ability to adapt to whatever new rules were being thrown at him, Fenris figured that he would need to practice in the future rather than rely on his general aptitude. Well, if further visits to this place was a warranted expectation, and Fenris decided he might be jumping the gun a bit in making that assumption. They’d been acquainted for a while, but this was the first time they’d spent time together like this, after all. He had to admit, though, that he wanted to come back, and with Solas in particular. It was a thought that made him a bit anxious.

    The loud _plink_ of the hard disc hitting the metal backing of the goal under him startled him out of his thoughts, signalling that Solas had scored again. Reaching down in front of him, Fenris pulled the scuffed green disc from the compartment near his knees and threw it back on the table.

    He looked up to meet Solas’s gaze, seeing an amused but soft smile. He hadn’t been gloating during his wins either, another surprising turn out. Considering Varric’s bickering, Fenris had assumed the elf to be pompous and had steeled himself for that kind of bragging, but it had never come about.

    “You’re distracted,” the elf declared, placing both of his hands on the round handle of the mallet anchored on the air hockey table.

    Fenris looked at him for a moment before placing his own mallet on top of the puck and thrusting it to the side. He swung the mallet around and slashed against the side of the disc, sending it careening towards the side of the table, clacking hard and shooting behind Solas’s mallet in a split second.

    The writer smirked, looking satisfied. “I see.”

    Before Fenris could answer appropriately, he noticed the sound of the equipment dying down around them. He turned to spy Samson unplugging a strip of cabinets along the far wall. Instead of whatever he’d opened his mouth to say, all that came out was, “ _Kaffas._ ”

    Solas’s eyebrows rose as he noticed the employee closing up as well, lifting his wrist to check the time. He laughed, bewildered, and Fenris turned to him.

    “What time is it?” he asked. He’d never even bothered to check when the place closed; he’d never been here that late before.

    “It’s half past one,” Solas replied, shrugging his raised hand before letting go of the mallet and stepping away from the table. “It appears we’ve been here for quite sometime.”

    Fenris backed away from the machine as well, the air jets quieting down soon afterwards. He clicked his tongue against his teeth, feeling guilty, “You have to drive uptown, don’t you?” That was not a short trip.

    Picking up on his train of thought, Solas shook his head quickly, “Yes, but it’s no problem.” Seeing Fenris’s expression remain, he added on, “Really, I am enjoying myself.”

    Fenris fought the heat rising in his face and turned to Samson who was looking over at them. They exchanged a wave and he turned to Solas, his gut clenching at the earnest, yet nervous look on the man’s face.

    “I...good. Me too,” he answered, like a complete dolt. “Let’s...get back to your car,” he suggested.

    The night had gotten a little cooler, but nothing abnormal for the late spring season. Fenris started out walking briskly down the street only to feel his elbow caught and an airy chuckle come from behind him.

    “You can take your time, I am in no hurry. That is, unless _you_ are, of course.”

    He eased his shoulders forcibly before slowing down and matching Solas’s pace, walking side by side down the street. It seemed busier than it had been before, at least if the lines and groups crowded around the booming clubs were being taken into consideration.

    “No, I’m content, my apologies,” he replied after a moment.

    The fingers around his elbow shifted to take hold of his bicep and squeezed gently, Solas coming in closer to him. “Then I am glad of it.”

    Fenris cleared his throat, not daring to look at him lest he stutter his way through another reply and just breathed, concentrating on the street names at the crossroads in front of them rather than the warmth of Solas’s hand bleeding through his thin, collared shirt.

    Solas released his hold but remained close, taking the opportunity to adjust his glasses and check his phone. Fenris decided to do the same, frowning at there still being no word from Varric. This was a bit troubling.

    “Have you heard from Varric?” he decided to ask his companion.

    “One moment,” was the reply.

    Shrugging, Fenris decided to go ahead and get the next text over and done with.

 

_[Hawke] 11:54 PM_

_fine give me the cold shoulder. at least my shoulders wont be cold, kno wut im sayin?_

_( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)_

 

     Fenris shook his head. Was that supposed to be sexual innuendo? He almost felt bad for Sera in this situation.

 

_[Fenris] 1:34 AM_

_It’s cute when you pretend to know my intentions._

 

     Solas’s voice broke him out of his concentration as the timestamp appeared by his message.

     “It would appear that Varric was being detained by his brother in a business meeting.” He sounded unconvinced.

     Fenris sighed and shook his head, “Sounds like Bartrand, though until eleven at night seems like a bit much, even for him.”

     “He proposes lunch for everyone tomorrow, and he’s buying to make up for it,” Solas continued, his tone lilting with surprise as they crossed the street. “Very generous of him.”

     “As long as it isn’t at that one seafood place he likes,” Fenris muttered, wrinkling his nose as his phone buzzed in his hand. He glanced down at it.

 

_[Hawke] 1:36 AM_

_its cute when i know them better than u ❤_

 

    He scoffed and pocketed his phone, rolling his eyes at that. This irritating woman…

    “Someone bothering you?” Solas asked, curious.

    “Just Hawke being Hawke, it’s nothing,” Fenris reassured, glancing at the venue the meet was being held at as they approached. It looked to still be going, but the amount of cars parallel parked around the place had dwindled in their absence.

    “Did you park around here as well?” Solas asked, glancing around.

    Fenris shook his head, “I walked; I don’t own a car.”

    Solas looked surprised, eyes fixing on him now, “You live that close by?”

    The darker elf nodded, waving absently in the general direction of where he lived, “The row of apartments on fifteenth. I live in a loft unit.”

    “Ah I see, I remember them,” Solas answered.

    There was an awkward pause, both of the men seeming to wait for the other to say something.

    “I could...drop you off, if you would like,” Solas finally offered.

    Fenris nearly forgot to reel in his eagerness. “Yes,” he cleared his throat, “If you don’t mind, I’d appreciate it.”

    Finding the vehicle easily, a white two-door coup, the pair quickly made their way towards Fenris’s place. Fenris relayed directions and Solas obeyed until a few blocks of little homesteads all pressed together from one intersection of Fifteenth to the other came into view. Fenris was frankly surprised at himself, the sudden desire to not have Solas go slamming into him the moment they pulled up outside his particular apartment building. He clenched his fists as Solas threw the car into park. He moved his gaze up and caught Solas looking at him, his hands in particular.

    Probably the ink, it always was. He forcibly eased his grip before speaking, “Have you ever considered getting one yourself?”

    Solas’s line of sight met his and he didn’t answer immediately, his ears coloring.

    Fenris cocked an eyebrow as the other elf finally replied, “Ah, no, I have yet to find any design agreeable enough to consider having it etched permanently into my skin.” He cleared his throat before pulling his eyebrows down closer to the juncture of his nose. It was a determined look. “I was wondering how...extensive they were.”

    Not taking the time to decide if it was a good idea or not, Fenris responded without missing a beat, his expression challenging. “You can always find out.”

    It only took the span of a breath, the gap closing between them while Fenris blinked, feeling the sensation of a mouth against his when his eyes opened again. He followed as Solas started to pull back, dragging his teeth along his bottom lip, licking over it in penance during the follow up. He could still vaguely taste that drink from before on the palette of his tongue as Solas surged from his seat back into him, grasping fingers glancing over his neck looking for purchase to anchor him into the kiss. It had been the dry cabernet.

    It took perhaps a full minute before Solas pulled back and freed Fenris’s mouth, dragging his teeth along his jaw. Fenris’s good sense finally came back to him as he caught his breath, remembering they were still in the car.

    “I’m...sure my apartment would be more comfortable,” he managed as the elf’s mouth left the corner of his jaw and began to descend down his neck.

    He opened his eyes to catch Solas’s shoulder shift up before he exhaled against his neck, his breath washing over his skin.

    “Let’s go,” he muttered before pulling away, turning off the car and opening his door in one swift motion.

    Fenris got out and fumbled for his keys in his pocket, quickly adjusting himself at the same time, and crossing over the front of the car. He walked across the street, Solas right behind him as the beep from the locking car cemented them in their hasty decision.

    He swiped his key fob against the lock above the door handle and pushed through, shoving the door aside for Solas and headed straight to the elevators in the back. As he leaned into the up arrow button, he felt Solas’s breath on the back of his neck followed by his nose nuzzling against the lines there. It was kind of...cute.

    They picked up almost exactly where they left off the moment the elevator doors closed and Fenris had pressed his floor. Solas had him caged between his mouth on one side of his neck and his hand on the other side, Fenris fumbling with the buttons on his vest while he wrestled with whether he wanted him to leave marks or not. It seemed impossible, but the elevator almost felt hotter than the cabin of the car had, the growl against his neck as he raked his fingernails up Solas’s neck hitching it a few degrees higher.

It took an effort to separate at the ding when the elevator stopped. He made a move to get to the opening just as people came in.

    Not his floor.

    Settling back against the wall of the moving compartment, Fenris initially avoided eye contact with the group of three girls as they walked in, their conversation hushing as they assembled in the far corner. He heard Solas clear his throat from beside him when he moved his head up and looked at them, all three of them in incredibly tight, short dresses. At nearly two in the morning. One was smiling mischievously at them while the others tried to look disinterested.

    “Sorry for interrupting,” the smiley one said in a teasing tone, throwing the curls cascading around her horns over her bare shoulder.

    Fenris shrugged easily, finding his confidence again and smirked, “We could always continue.” His grin only widened when Solas stiffened out of the corner of his vision.

    The qunari smiled at that, making a sound close to a purr. “Don’t let us stop you.”

    Just as her friends started to quietly giggle and shove her in a fit with mutterings of “cut it out!” and “you’re embarrassing!”, they finally reached his floor. He shrugged when the doors opened and Solas pushed himself off the wall.

    “Perhaps next time,” Solas chimed in before he could say anything as they smoothly made their exit, the trio erupting in a burst of hushed giggles just before the doors closed shut. Fenris’ couldn’t help but catch on to ‘ _next time_ ’ and he felt his heart flip at the prospect.

    The top floor was small with only a handful of apartments, and he made his way to his quickly, two doors from the elevator. As he flipped through his keys at his apartment Solas leaned into him from behind, his body hovering just over his as he leaned into whisper, his voice raw in his throat.

    “The things I’m going to do to you…”

    Fenris broke into a wolfish grin and pried the door open, letting go of the knob just long enough to throw his keys on the small table by the door before spinning around and shoving Solas, the door slamming closed under his weight. He pressed his entire front up against Solas this time, clothes catching and bunching in ways that both gave him a good idea of the body underneath, but not enough to be satisfied with it. He pulled Solas to him and kissed him fully, reaching for the deadbolt and locking it behind him as the other man reached around and pulled at the back of his tucked in button-down. Grinding his hips against the trapped man elicited a groan as a reward, causing Solas to temporarily abandon his efforts to strip him and simply took a firm hold of his ass, kneading fingers making an effort to guide the ministrations.

    He wasn’t entirely sure how it happened, but they both managed to make it across the studio apartment, shedding clothes all the while before Fenris had realized they’d made it to his bed, the footboard halting him in his backwards progress. With a final suck on his tongue, Solas released his mouth and shoved, sending Fenris sprawling on to the mattress. He perched on his elbows for a moment while he recovered, breathing heavily and watching Solas finish the clumsy unbuttoning job on his shirt, his vest and tie already abandoned somewhere in their wake. He cast the article to the ground, followed swiftly (though more gently) by his glasses.

Fenris had left the curtains to his windows open again, the light pollution from the city outside partially illuminating his apartment, just enough to be able to see the planes of Solas’s face and torso. His face and ears were flushed, showing easily against his pale skin as he watched with pupils that had been blown wide open. He looked much better without the glasses.

    Right, the tattoos. Fenris pulled his legs under him and sat on his knees, making a little show about the whole thing. He dragged the shirt over his head slowly, not even bothering to unbutton it the rest of the way and threw it off towards his drawing area. He set his shoulders and rocked up completely onto his knees, the mattress squeaking gently under him as he pulled the undershirt over his his head and to the ground in one fluid motion..

    Solas’s eyes raked over him slowly, taking in as much detail as he could. Fenris should be used to this by now, he really should, but it never ceased to be both embarrassing and incredibly encouraging.

    The writer’s tongue darted between his lips before he spoke, fixating on the lines that stretched from Fenris’s hips and disappeared under the hem of his pants. “ _Fenedhis._ ”

    Fenris somehow found it in him to look arrogant, flashing a half smile as the confidence from earlier only grew with the other man’s obvious appreciation. He hooked his thumb under the top of his already unbuttoned waistband and boxer briefs and pulled down to show off his left hip and the lines that continued from his hip on to his leg and on down. He only showed more teeth as Solas shifted from astonished desire to barely restrained want.

    “What are you standing there for?”

    Fenris was on his back in an instant, thrown completely off the perch on his shins to his back as Solas launched on top of him. He pressed him into the mattress as he kissed him again, hips grinding rudely this time as his hands wandered, curious fingers skating over the inked and clear skin alike in a way that made Fenris feel appreciated.

He reached between them, skimming the palm of his hand over the front of Solas’s torso to dive under his remaining clothes, taking a firm grip on him and giving him a firm jerk.

    The other elf groaned and shuddered, grabbing Fenris’s sneaky arm and pulling it away, anchoring it to the bed beside him. He broke the kiss and met the tattooed elf’s confused look and gave him a small smile, eyes narrowed slightly. “What did I say before?”

    Before Fenris could answer the rhetorical question, Solas let go and sat up, taking a hard hold of Fenris’s pants and tugged hard until they bunched somewhere around his knees, his erection springing free to lay up his abdomen.

    Not giving him any time to feel exposed or embarrassed, Solas took him in hand and leaned down, swallowing him to the base in one motion.

    It was Fenris’s turn to react, gasping as his back arched at the sudden hot and wet sensation enveloped him. He threw his head back as the other man withdrew and began a languid pace, hollowing his cheeks on the up draw. His body lain over Fenris’s restricted legs, effectively trapping his lower half as Solas held him up at the base with one hand and massaged slow, teasing circles on the inside of his left thigh with the other. The pace was agonizing, but the way he angled and used his mouth was sensational, leaving Fenris at once fidgety and malleable.

    Solas eventually picked up the pace and started using his tongue on the way down, Fenris’s breathing picking up along with it. He jerked his hips once on a particularly hard swipe along the head and Solas took his hand away from the sensitive parts of his leg and laid his forearm across his hips and pressed down, pinning him so he couldn’t move with his rhythm. He was relentless, the lack of blood circulating to his brain beginning to put Fenris’s head in a fog, but it wasn’t enough to bring him to a climax, and he was sure it was deliberate.

    He growled, the sound turning into a whimper as Solas checked his frenulum with his teeth and withdrew from him with a hard pop. Fenris took a ragged breath and dared to look, seeing Solas run his fingers over the tattoos on his hips and legs, an appreciative look on his face. His right hand kept a lazy rhythm before he met Fenris’s gaze and raised an eyebrow. He licked his lips and smirked.

    Fenris flared his nostrils and sat up, grabbing Solas under his jaw and pulling his head up, stopping just far enough away to get a clear look into his eyes.

    “One of us is getting fucked. Who’s it going to be?” he snarled, voice thick.

Solas only smirked wider. “As long as you have protection, Fenris, I’ll do whatever you want.”

     The tattooed elf nearly jumped off the mattress, leaving a chuckling elf behind as he strode quickly to a large, multifaceted piece of furniture with open spaces fit for books, statues and knicknacks with drawers stacked along the bottom near the floor. He stooped to a lower drawer and pulled it open, various bottles and packages shifting slightly in his wake. He rummaged shortly before grabbing the box he was looking for, the silver embossed logging shining dull in the low light. He upturned it eagerly to find...nothing. He frowned before investigating further, shaking the package and digging around inside for purchase.

     It was empty. Not even one. Heavy disappointment threatened to settle over the heat that had been building since that cramped car.

     He cursed under his breath and turned back towards the bed just in time to see the other man chuck his clothes unceremoniously over the backboard and lay down, catching just a glimpse of his cock before he settled into the sheets.

     He turned back and stood, crushing the empty vessel before letting it fall to the ground, sighing. Well, fuck. So much for that idea.

     After making his way back towards the bed, he leaned against the edge, the seam of the mattress digging into his knees. Solas lounged in the middle, running his knuckles along the underside of his erection, following the line of the vein there. He pulled his eyes up to Fenris’s eyes with some effort, expression expectant before tugging at concern when the tattooed elf crossed his arms over his chest. After a moment he uttered a short laugh, his head resting back against the bed.

     “It seems we both suffer from a lack of preparedness,” he murmured, moving his hand away from his groin to the bed to push himself up.

     The writer looked mildly surprised when he was shoved onto his back, a faint creak coming from the furniture under him as Fenris perched himself over him, knees straddling his torso. The tattooed elf leaned forward and anchored himself up with his palms as he looked down into surprised blue eyes.

     “Giving up already?” Fenris challenged, trying to quell the nervous worry in his gut. What if he wanted to leave after all because they couldn’t have sex? Weren’t they having fun?

     He shuddered at the sensation of cool fingers curling and flattening gently on the back of his neck, the amused smirk from Solas silencing his fears for now.

     “Suffice it to say, I am not one to submit to failure,” the bald elf reassured, gently pulling Fenris down to meet him, his other hand gliding down his side, nails running pleasantly down his ribcage.

     Fenris hummed as he shifted to lean on his forearms, anticipation shuddering in the pit of his stomach again. “We’ll see about submission,” he replied with relief, enjoying the spark as Solas wordlessly accepted his challenge, closing the gap between them.

  
    

**Epilogue:**

     Noise erupting suddenly in his apartment woke Fenris with a start. It took him a moment to realize what it was, the annoying chirp of his ringtone emanating from somewhere on the floor, far out of his reach.

     A sigh escaped him when he decided to ignore it. He’d been up late; whoever it was it could wait. He rolled over towards the center of the bed and was met with a set of broad shoulders rising and falling gently. The elf smiled to himself and settled back against his pillow, the ringtone finally silencing as the phone went to voicemail. He wanted to reach out and touch Solas, but preferred to sleep and let him sleep in return.

     Unfortunately, that was not to be the case this morning. His phone began blaring again, the cadence of the music disrupting his attempt at peaceful rest. Groaning, he rolled over and peered over the edge of the bed, trying to find the device if only to silence it. Perhaps permanently.

     A flashing screen caught his attention and he half rolled, half leaned down the length of the bed awkwardly to reach it. He barely felt the coil of springs from the other side of the bed when he finally grabbed the phone. Out of habit, he checked the caller ID, the familiar friendly grin of the resident too-busy-making-money-with-my-brother dwarf staring back at him.

     In his partially alert state, he answered the call automatically and brought it to his ear.

     “Hello?”

     A whoosh of breath occurred on the other end as Fenris laid back down. “Hey elf! You finally picked up. I didn’t wake you, did I?” Varric replied, voice far too chipper for...whatever time it was. The elf glanced out his windows to find it raining steadily.

     “...no,” he lied. He didn’t even try, he couldn't be bothered.

     Varric scoffed on the other end, “Yeah okay, you just sound that way because I caught you in the middle of a jar of honey, right?”

     His comebacks weren’t very good this morning. “I’m so glad your sense of humor survived hours with your brother, dwarf,” Fenris replied dryly, turning when he felt a shift beside him.

     Solas had rolled over to his back, rubbing at his eyes as he forced himself to wake up. Fenris felt a stab of guilt. Hadn’t he meant to ignore the phone call? He made a move to get up but was caught by a blind hand grasping his elbow

     He heard Varric laugh, with some muted voices in the background as he settled back down. “Hey, wait, how do you know what I was doing?” the dwarf asked.

     Fenris pressed his lips together and glanced at Solas again, who met his line of sight. The bald elf quirked an eyebrow and Fenris mouthed Varric’s name, to which the other elf nodded in comprehension.

     Following his silence, Varric had a thought, “Oh yeah, Hawke said you were hanging out with Chuckles! Be honest, how long was it before you ditched him?” Hawke could be heard snickering close to the receiver.

     After taking a moment to consider his reply, “That’s pretty rude, even for you, Varric.” What a cop out.

     “You’re dodging!” Hawke could be heard yelling from somewhere nearby.

     “What makes you think I’d just abandon him? I’m not an asshole like Hawke.” Fenris asked, his tone more tired than irritated or defensive.

     A small smirk bloomed on his face at an offended exclamation from Hawke. “Eh,” Varric responded with a smile in his voice, probably shrugging. “He can be insufferable sometimes, that’s all.”

     Fenris rolled his eyes as he felt a tap on his arm. He turned to find Solas leaning on his elbow and offering his hand to take the phone.

     The tattooed elf looked back at him, alarmed. A part of him just assumed that Solas would want to keep this under wraps. That’s usually how it happened, right? It was wishful thinking to believe that the elf has no qualms about discrepancy, or that he’d want this to happen again in the future. One night stands weren’t something Fenris did often, but he’d watched Hawke long enough to pick up on what behaviors to expect.

     Then again, someone like Solas would never go for someone like Hawke. And he wasn't like her.

     At a reassuring smile from the other elf, Fenris hesitantly pulled the phone away from his ear as Varric rambled on and a vaguely familiar female voice popped in along with him. He offered the device and Solas took it, pulling the phone away from both of them before kissing him sweetly.

     Fenris uttered a surprised sound and kissed him back for a few seconds before Solas pulled away. “If you are not opposed, I would like to make this a regular occurrence, if you would as well,” Solas admitted quietly, his eyebrows trying to mask his nervousness.

     Fenris took a moment to process that before answering, barely hearing a questioning tone coming from the waiting phone. Something so simple shattering all of his expectations, but in the best way possible was unprecedented. “I--yes, yes, I would.”

     He was awarded with a breath-taking smile and a quick kiss before Solas sat up and brought the phone to his ear, turning up the volume loud enough that Fenris could hear. The room was quiet, save the background noise of rain and the common den of the city below before Varric's compressed voice came through the speaker again.

     “I was kidding, Fenris. I know you wouldn’t actually leave him like that,” Varric said, trying to fill the silence.

     “Your skills of observation are unparalleled, Master Tethras,” Solas responded.

     The line went dead quiet for a moment before Hawke’s voice erupted into boisterous laughter, the female voice from before mixing with hers with eerie similarity. It must have been Sera, Fenris reasoned, as Solas leaned the phone away for a moment, a pleased smirk on his face.

     As Varric tried to collect himself, Solas continued, “One might even say you could see the future.”

     “Andraste’s ass, Chuckles,” Varric replied, trying to catch his breath and shush the loud women near him. “Is this real? Are you serious? Did I actually not wake up this morning?”

     “Now, Varric, I‘m afraid I have no idea what you mean,” Solas replied, his teasing tone lilting as he took far too much entertainment from the predicament. "I am flattered you would dream of Fenris and I, however. It's comforting to know that I have good company no matter where I am."

     Fenris heard a heavy sigh from the other end as he sat up and leaned his head against Solas’s shoulder, his heart beating erratically. He wasn’t sure exactly what he’d agreed to, but spending more time with Solas was guaranteed regardless. That was good enough for now. He relaxed further when fingers threaded through his hair, massaging his scalp as Solas pressed the phone to his other ear to free his closest hand.

     He could barely make out Varric’s voice before Solas answered, “Indeed. If you still plan to pay penance for your absence last night, we are all ears.”

     Fenris’s eyes slid closed as the conversation continued, the sleepy feeling that had been pushed back by the abrupt phone call coming back over him in a slow, welcome calm. With the sounds of friendly conversation and the gentle motions of Solas’s fingers weaving through his hair, he drifted into an easy, light slumber.

**Author's Note:**

> This prompt took me way longer than it should have, especially considering how long I had it planned out and just couldn't seem to execute it. I have an inner prude and have always been fairly uncomfortable with sex and discussing it in detail with people sometimes. So leave me feedback please! And uh, practice makes perfect, right?
> 
>  
> 
> [Here's the original post.](http://thelyonface.tumblr.com/post/142910427613/right-to-the-good-parts-prompt-list)


End file.
